Entre Hermanastros
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: -Bella, me gustas desde que llegaste, este podria ser nuestro pequeño secreto. - ¿me pides que sea tu hermana con beneficios? - no eres mi hermana, Bella. entiendelo. no nos etiquetemos, eres mucho mas que eso. -Carlisle y Esme se volveran locos. -ellos no tienen que enterarse. vamos, Bella. ¿por que esto no puede ser correcto?
1. mi sexy hermanastra

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y hace dos años mi padre se había casado con Esme Swan, la enfermera del hospital donde el trabajaba. Al principio me pareció una caza fortunas. ¿Por qué? Porque es de clase media baja, su hija estudiaba en el instituto publico, y trabajaba como una simple enfermera, y mi padre, nació en una cuna de oro y era el medico estrella del hospital. Pero luego me di cuenta de que era una buena mujer, aunque aun no se gana que le diga mamá.

Lo único bueno de este matrimonio, es mi dulce hermanastra. Isabella Swan. Para mi ella era la cosa mas sexi del planeta, lastima que estaba prohibida. Lo primero que hizo mi padre cuando se mudaron a la casa fue advertirme sobre no acostarme con mi hermanastra nueva, Carlisle sabia perfectamente que yo no era ningún santo. Pero aun así, no me prohibió fantasear con ella.

Baje las escaleras directo a la cocina por un refresco, al llegar Bella estaba preparándose un sándwich, tenia su ipod en el bolsillo de su ajustado short, y tenia los audífonos en sus oídos, meneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música que escuchaba.

-hey-grite para que notara mi presencia.

Ella se sobresalto tirando todo al suelo, y me miro enfurecida.

-¿puedes dejar de aparecer así, Edward?-me pregunte cortante mientras recogía las cosas.

-lo siento-me disculpe con una sonrisa- ya que estas tan cerca del refrigerador ¿me pasas una coca-cola?-pedi amablemente.

-claro-dijo mientras hacia lo que le pedí.

-¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme?-le pregunte mientras abria mi refresco.

-dejaron una nota en tu habitación-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. Me encantaba cuando se ponía odiosa-se fueron a una convención de medicina en New York. Llegaran en dos días-explico.

-genial-celebré.-¿quieres hacer una fiesta?-le pregunte.

-no-me dijo rotundamente-ellos específicamente dijeron que nada de fiestas.

-por dios, Bella. No seas tan recta. Ellos nunca lo sabran, mandaremos a limpiar todo antes de que lleguen.

-aun así, si algo sale mal…

-no saldrá nada mal-la interrumpí.

-esta bien-se rindió-pero nada estilo Proyecto X. ¿entendido?

-perfecto-dije mientras mandaba un e-mail masivo a todos mis contactos.

A los pocos minutos empezaron a llegar respuestas, Mike y Emmet traerían las bebidas, Jasper seria el Dj, y Alice lo ayudaría.

Bella tomó su sándwich y se fue a su habitación, y yo me fui con mi refresco a la mia.

A las horas llegaron mis amigos.

-¿Qué tal?-dije salundando a Emmet y Jasper-hola, Alice.

-todo bien, bro-luego señalo las cajas de cervezas en si camioneta-¿Dónde pongo el botín?

-en la cocina-indiqué-¿trajiste todo, Jasper?

-claro-dijo mientras lo acomodaba todo con Alice en la sala.

-hola, Edward-escuche su voz gangosa detrás de mi.

-hola, Tanya-dije mientras me giraba para verla envuelta en su pequeño vestido de lentejuelas negras.-veo que estas sexi como siempre-le coqueteé.

-lo mismo digo-se mordió el labio.

Aunque Tanya era muchas veces repugnante, y se echaba esa colonia demasiado dulce y chillona que me hacia querer vomitar en su boca para que parara de hablar con su horrenda y molesta voz gangosa, ella era muy buena en el sexo así que, no la rechazaría.

Bella bajo las escaleras para tomar su laptop.

-¿no te unes en la preparación, Bella?-la invite con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué la invitas?-me regaño Tanya.-ella es solo una rata de biblioteca, aburrirá la fiesta.

-callate-le dije de forma brusca.-¿quieres, Bella?-volvi a preguntar, y mis otros amigos la miraron con una sonrisa, excepto la zorra de Tanya.

-creo que me quedare en mi habitación-dijo ella mientras subia de nuevo las escaleras-pero gracias-y desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué tenias que comportarte como una perra?-le reclame a Tanya.

Luego de eso, Mike llego con las demás bebidas, y a las 9:00pm los invitados comenzaron a llegar, y para las 11:00pm todos estaban bailando y bebiendo, mientras Jasper animaba la fiesta mientras casi se comia a Alice. Y Emmet estaba en el patio bebiendo con su novia Rosalie. Y yo estaba aquí, sentado en el sofá con Tanya susurrando mierdas en mi oído, y rozaba su enorme y lleno de químicos trasero en mi entrepierna.

Me pareció raro no ver bajar a Bella después de tanto rato, me levante quitando a Tanya de mi regazo.

-en un rato vuelvo-le dije mientras subia escaleras arriba.

No me moleste en tocar la puerta del cuarto de Bella, ya que de seguro con la música tan alta no la oiría.

-hey-le dije mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

-¿no deberías estar disfrutando tu fiesta?-me pregunto mientras seguía con su mirada fija en su Laptop.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no bajas? Todos nuestros amigos están allá abajo, hay bebidas.

-querras decir que están todos TUS amigos alla abajo-me dijo rodando los ojos.-te recuerdo que no le caigo bien a tu novia y a sus amiguitas, aunque creo que a Alice un poco.

-¿Qué novia?-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tanya-me dijo como si fuera obvio.

-ella no es mi novia-le aclaré.

-¿en serio? Los he oído mas de una vez en tu habitación, Edward.

-ella es solo sexo-dije mientras me acostaba a su lado.

Ella solo asintió mientras seguía revisando su Facebook.

-¿de verdad no quieres bajar?-le pregunte un poco decepcionado, le verdad era que yo esperaba poder bailar con ella, era mi única oportunidad para tenerla en mis brazos sin que se viera mal.

Ella negó con la cabeza haciéndome bufar.

-¿quieres que festejemos solo tu y yo?-le pregunte-puedo subir unas cuantas bebidas y pasar la noche aquí-le ofreci.

Ella me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-no hace falta. Estoy perfectamente bien-me dijo con convicción.

-¿no puedes bajar un momento y bailar una canción conmigo?-le pregunte mientras mi mano ignoraba a mi cerebro y se posaba en su espalda. Ella me miro entre sus pestañas, y se mordió el labio, pero no como Tanya, no. Esa su forma de decir que estaba indecisa, ella no trataba de calentarme, aunque si soy sincero, si me estaba calentando.

-esta bien-dijo mientras suspiraba-si eso te hace feliz-rodo los ojos mientras cerraba su Laptop y se levantaba de la cama.

-genial-victoreé mientras tomaba su mano, la cual mando miles de mini choques eléctricos a través de mi cuerpo, y la guiaba hacia la fiesta.

Cuando baje Tanya estaba montada ahora en las piernas de Mike, como la perra que era.

Lleve a Bella al la zona de baile, mientras comenzaba a sonar One More Night de Maroon 5.

Tome su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a su sentir el meneo de sus caderas contra mi cuerpo.

En la parte lenta ya estaba demasiado caliente, Bella no paraba de bailar e inconcientemente, al parecer rozar, mi ya grande erección mientras bailaba.

Ella giro para quedar de espaldas a mi, no pude aguantarlo y pegue mas su cuerpo a mi, dejando caer un suspiro/jadeo, en su cuello mientras sentía mucho mas de cerca su sensual movimiento justo sobre mi erección.

Ella se tenso un momento, luego se giro y me sonrió algo incomoda. Mierda, la ha incomodado.

-creo que necesito una bebida-me dijo aun con su sonrisa.

-claro-y volvi a tomar su mano para ir a servirle una bebida.-¿cerveza o tequila?-le pregunte.

-vamos a empezar con cerveza- dijo mientras se sentaba en el banquito de la cocina.

Abri una lata para ella y otra para mi, y mientras miraba como ella tomaba su trago, se me ocurrió una gran idea. ¿Por qué no hacer que Bella se enscendia un poco? después de unas 3 latas de cerveza le ofreci a Bella de nuevo el tequila.

-te enseñare cual es la mejor forma de tomarlo-le dije aunque ella no me respondió. Tome la mitad de un limón y exprimi en su cuello, calentándome ms viendo como a gota casi desaparecia en su ligera camisa blanca, la cual me dejaba ver su sosten negro de encaje.-ahora ponlo en tu boca-le dije mientras acercaba el limón a su boca y ella la abria y lo tomaba con sus dientes. Rocie un poco de sal en su cuello tambien.-¿preparada?-le dije con uan sonrisa para luego acercarme a su cuello y pasar mi lengua desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta casi llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, siguiendo el camino de la gotas de limón, tome mi pequeño vaso con tequila y lo tome de un tiro, para luego dirigirme al limón en la boca de Bella. Estaba sorprendido de que ella no pusiera resistencia a mis atrevidos juegos, luego de saborear el limón lo saque de su boca con la mia y lo escupi lejos. Estuve muy tentado en atacar la boca de Bella en ese momento.

-mi turno-me sonrió ella mientras hacia lo mismo que yo había echo en ella. Sentir su lengua tocar mi piel fue lo mas sexy y placentero de mi vida, luego observe como ella se tragaba el liquido de su vaso e iba por el limón en mi boca, e imitándome lo escupió lejos cuando termino.

-aprendes rápido, Bella-alagué después de aclarar mi garganta.

-eso han dicho-coqueteo ella.

-¿quieres otra cerveza?-ofreci viendo como poco a poco Bella se iba soltando, dejando salir su lado salvaje y sensual.-¿quieres subir a tu habitación? Siento que aquí hay demasiada gente-le murmure en el oído mientras mi pantalón incomodaba mi erección.

Ella asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras conmigo detrás.

Cerré la puerta de su habitación con su seguro mientras ella se sentaba en su cama, y ponía su laptop en su mesita de noche, quitándola de la cama.

-espero que las estes pasando bien-le comenté al mismo tiempo que me sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-si-y rio-gracias Edward.

No le respondí inmediatamente al darme cuenta de que en su cuello aun quedaba un pequeño rastro de sal.

-tienes algo en el cuello-le dije mientras acercaba mi rostro.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo ella para luego subir su mano y tratar de quitárselo pero yo la detuve.

-yo te lo quito-le sonreí, mientras terminaba de acercarme y volvia a pasar mi lengua por su cuello, llegando al nacimiento de su senos, y soltando una fuerte respiración mientras subia de nuevo por su cuello, esta vez desviándome por su mejilla y llegando a sus labios, los cuales sin ningún previo aviso comencé a devorar, y Bella, sorprendiéndome una vez mas, comenzó a responderme el beso, moviendo su boca y su lengua luchando contra la mia, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, mientras que las mias acariciaban sus piernas, y la recostaba mas en su cama, colocándome encima de ella, entre sus piernas. Recosté mi cuerpo contra el suyo para que sintiera mi erección contra su probablemente humeda intimidad, sin parar de besarla. Bella solto un pequeño gemido en mi boca lo que me hizo presionarme mas contra ella. Estaba a punto de besar de nuevo sus senos cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo.

-atiende-dijo Bella justo antes de que yo volviera a atacar sus labios.

-solo es un mensaje-suspire en su boca. Pero el maldito teléfono volvió a sonar en mi bolsillo.-maldita sea, mas les vale que sea bueno-dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y me recostaba junto a Bella.

_Donde quiera que estes, baja. Te estoy esperando para porder hacer cositas en tu cocina _

- _Tanya. _

Ese era el primer mensaje, rodé los ojos y para ver el ultimo.

_Oye amigo donde estas?, Jasper comenzó un estúpido juego, y esta funcionando, todas las chicas se están quitando la ropa. REGRESA AHORA O TE LO PERDERAS_

- _Emmet._

Borré los mensajes y me gire para ver a Bella ahora sentada, me sente tambien.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunte para luego pasar mi mano por su cabello.

Ella solo sonrió, miro hacia el techo.

-somos hermanastros-dijo después de unos minutos-esto esta mal.

-Bella… me gustas, desde que llegaste. En serio-dije tomando su mano-no somos verdaderos hermanos, no compartimos sangre, ni siquiera crecimos juntos-le explique.

-aun no se si este bien. Carlisle y mi madre van a volverse locos-murmuro ella.

-ellos no tienen que saberlo-aprete su mano-podria ser nuestro secreto-susurre cerca su oído. Bella era tan tierna e inocente, solo me daban ganas corromperla. Fui un perfecto caballero con ella los últimos dos años, tratando de que ella no notara mi mirada en su cuerpo.-confia en mi, Bella.

-si acepto tendras que dejar de acostarte con Tanya. No podras hacer nada con nadie mas-me miro a los ojos.

-y tu tampoco podras hacer absolutamente nada con otro-dije aceptando su parte del trato y esperando que ella aceptara tambien.

-de acuerdo.

Y desde ahí solo nos acostamos en su cama, ni ella ni yo dijimos una palabra mas. Yo sabia que ella me deseaba, y Bella me gustaba como nadie, no eramos en ningún sentido hermanos ¿Por qué esto no podía ser correcto?


	2. Confia en mi Bella

La mañana siguiente me desperté sin Bella a mi lado. Me levante de su cama para buscarla, dándome cuenta de que me había quitado la camisa en algún punto durante la noche. Salí de su habitación y baje las escaleras solo para encontrarla recogiendo la basura que los demás habían dejado aquí, mire hacia la sala para ver a Jasper tirado en mi sofá y a Emmet en el suelo.

Camine hacia ellos.

-par de estúpidos, levántense-les grite-miren lo que hicieron con mi casa-volví a gritarles mientras ellos abrían sus ojos.

-Eddie no grites me duele la cabeza-me dijo Emmet con su voz de homosexual.

-lo lamento, bro. Todo se salió de control anoche-se rio Jasper.

-ya me doy cuenta-regañe. Luego volví a ver a Bella recogiendo la basura-Bella no tienes que hacer eso, llamare a alguien para que se encargue-camine hacia ella.

Ella asintió y dejo la bolsa en el suelo, note que no quería mirarme, evitaba mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿está todo bien?-le pregunte mientras volvía a acercarme a ella.

-si, todo está genial-respondió sin mirarme.-lamento lo de anoche, el alcohol hizo estragos en mí.

Ella se estaba arrepintiendo de todo. ¡Ja! No dejaría que eso pasara, anoche al fin pude lograr algo con ella, y no dejaría que ella hoy simplemente me mandara al carajo con su aburrido sentido común.

-yo no lo lamento, Bella. Anoche hablaba muy enserio-tome su mano.

-¿me pides que sea tu hermana con beneficios?-me miro indignada mientras alejaba su mano bruscamente de la mía.

-por supuesto que no, Bella. Primero que nada: no somos hermanos, en ningún sentido. Y segundo: no nos etiquetemos. Eres más que eso, Amor-acaricie su cabello y Bella al fin hizo contacto visual conmigo.

-¿amor?-alzo las cejas y se rio a carcajadas... bajando mi autoestima.-por dios, Edward. No quiero ser otra de tus tantas amiguitas, no quiero ser tu nueva Tanya.

-no serás eso para mí, Bella. Déjame demostrártelo. Serás mil veces más que eso-volví a tomar su mano.

-seré tu secreto, Edward. Eso es lo que voy a ser. ¿Fingiremos no tener nada mientras estemos rodeados de gente, pero cuando estemos solos seremos como los perfectos novio y novia?-me regaño.

-Bella... ¿no ves Pequeñas Lindas Mentirosas en la televisión?-hice referencia al programa de televisión de ABC- una de ellas tiene una relación con su profesor y todo va bien.

-ESTO NO ES TELEVISION-me grito haciendo que Emmet y Jasper nos miraran.

-está bien, lo siento-me disculpe- pero de verdad quiero tener esto contigo. Desde que llegaste a mi casa no he hecho más nada que pensar en ti y fantasear contigo.

-entonces solo quieres sexo-me miro molesta de nuevo.

-para nada, Bella-odiaba y amaba que se hiciera la difícil conmigo.-te quiero-la mire a los ojos-en serio, te quiero.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti si es lo mismo que le dices a todas?

-oye, oye, oye. Nunca le he dicho a ninguna mujer, excepto a mi madre y a mi abuela, que las quiero. Tanya sabe perfectamente cómo funciona nuestra relación.

-eso quiere decir que seguirás acostándote con Tanya, mientras tú y yo estemos supuestamente juntos.

-claro que no, eso se terminara hoy mismo, Bella. En serio. Si quieres puedo llamarla en este mismo instante y decirle que se joda.-ofreci. Ella solo rio de nuevo con su malvada carcajada. – dame una miserable oportunidad para demostrarte que si me importas.

-está bien-miro de nuevo mis ojos-solamente tendrás una oportunidad. Si pierdes esta, será Game Over, Edward-y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación.

-parece que tú y tu hermanastra no se están llevando bien-dijo Jasper acercándose y sentándose en el banquito de la cocina.

-nos llevamos bien, ella solo esta... molesta por el desastre que dejo la fiesta-mentí.

-¿has tenido sexo con ella?-pregunto Emmet sentándose junto a Jasper-porque si no lo has hecho eres un idiota, Isabella está cada vez mas buena y tu duermes a menos de 5 metros de ella cada noche.

-cállate-me moleste- ¿y desde cuando miras a Bella así? ¿No se supone que tienes novia?

-estar a dieta no impide ver el menú, Eddie-se rio-Bella en serio esta buena.

-callate-repeti aguantando las ganas de romper su tonta y mocosa nariz.

-¿es mi imaginación o Edward esta celoso?-se burlo Jasper.

-no estoy celoso-le grite.

-claro que lo estas-se rio Emmet de nuevo.-calmate, romeo. No me meteré en los pantalones de tu dulce hermanita.

-Bella no es mi hermana-rodé los ojos-ni siquiera se acerca, no es como si hubiéramos crecido juntos o una mierda como esa.

-¿estas poniendo razones para cojeártela?-pregunto curioso Jasper.

-podemos cambiar de tema-pedí malhumorado-¿desde cuándo Bella es el centro de nuestras conversaciones?

Y con eso, cambiamos de tema mientras yo llamaba al servicio para que limpiaran la casa.

BPOV

No puedo creer lo que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo. El siempre me había gustado. ¿Y a quien no? con su cabello rebelde y sus ojos verdes, su perfecta mandíbula y su cuerpo con apariencia de haber sido tallado a mano.

Anoche sentir sus labios en los míos fue toda una experiencia, nadie me había besado como el había echo.

Cerré los ojos recordando sus manos recorriendo mis piernas antes de que su estúpido teléfono sonara.

Aun que Edward me gustaba y mucho, no sé si estaba dispuesta a aceptar ser su... lo que sea que él quería que yo fuera.

No estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con sus estúpidas y zorras amigas.

Me costaba creerle que yo de verdad le importaba, pero una parte de mí, una muy fuerte, quería creerle. De verdad.

Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada. Luego de unos minutos escuche a Edward entrar a mi habitación.

-deberías aprender a tocar la puerta-dije aun con mi cabeza en la almohada.

-ya están limpiando todo-me dijo riéndose y luego sentí como se acostaba a mi lado en la cama.- ¿ya comiste?-acaricio mi cabello. Amaba cuando hacia eso, me hacía sentir que de verdad yo era especial para el.-puedo traerte el desayuno si quieres-y luego sentí sus labios en mi hombro descubierto.

-gracias, pero comí antes de que te levantaras-dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El me sonrió y unió nuestros labios. Cada vez que hacia eso todas mis dudas respecto a nosotros desaparecían, se iban corriendo de mi cabeza.

Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos, volví a pensar en mi madre.

Esme no había estado bien estos últimos días, ella tenía pasado que nunca le había contado a Carlisle, pero yo si lo sabía, y sabia que ella estaba volviendo a caer en el mismo agujero.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba mi cintura, y besaba mis mejillas.

-nada-le sonreí mientras mentía. No podía contárselo a nadie, mi madre me hiso jurarlo cuando empezó su relación con Carlisle, y no la defraudaría ahora, aunque eso signifique ocultar su pasado lleno de drogas.

**gracias por sus comentarios. los quiero. actualizare esta historio dos veces por semana. bye. **


	3. el pasado y el presente

BPOV. Hace cinco años.

Mi madre estaba sentada en la cocina aspirando su "medicina" mientras que mi padre, Charlie, solo estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión con una botella de cerveza en su mano, sin importarle nada.

Volví a mirar a mi madre, la cual tarareaba una canción para ella misma, y se reia sola.

Suspire sintiendo mi estomago rugir.

-tengo hambre-susurré.

-cocina algo-dijo mi madre ahora de malhumor mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Ojala nunca lo hubiera echo.

Se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo encima de papá, haciendo que su cerveza salpicara su camisa nueva.

Mamá solo se rio mientras trataba de levantarse, en cambio yo solo empecé a caminar lejos de la escena que pronto se desencadenaría de forma trágica.

Mi padre se levanto molesto y tomo a Esme del cabello mientras comenzaba a gritarle.

-¡maldita perra! ¿ves lo que haces?-le grito en la cara para luego lanzar contra la pared de la sala de estar.

Mamá empezó a llorar.

-vete-me pidió mirándome.

Pero yo solo me quede ahí, mirando.

Mi padre la pateo, e hizo con su cuerpo lo que a él le dio la gana, golpeo su rostro, pateo su estomago, la estrangulo hasta que quedo inconciente, y cuando despertó, hizo todo de nuevo. Lo ultimo que vi fue a mi padre arrastrando a mamá por las escaleras hacia arriba, luego solo escuche gritos, y golpes.

Yo me escondi detrás en un gabetin de la cocina, era lo suficientemente delgada y pequeña como para caber allí.

Pasaron horas, y luego escuche débiles pasos caminar por la casa.

-Bella-llamaba mi madre en susurros.

Salí de mi escondite para mirad a mi madre, toda golpeada y con la ropa rajada, comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-nos sacaré de esto. Ahora mismo-dijo ella sonriéndome, pero parecía mas una mueca ya que una parte de su labio estaba muy lastimada. Mi madre camino hacia la cocina donde tomo un cuchillo, y comenzó a subir las escaleras-quedate aquí. Y no te muevas hasta que yo venga por ti.

Asentí dispuesta a hacerle caso mientras que las imágenes de la fuerte golpiza que le había dado mi padre estaban grabadas en mi memoria, y como un reproductor, mi mente les ponía Play cada dos minutos.

Escuche un grito desgarrador, pero no fue el de mi madre, fue el de mi padre.

Mi madre fue a buscarme, y salió corriendo de la casa.

Luego de eso, estábamos en la estación de policía, y yo solo podía escuchar las preguntas y respuestas que se daban mi madre y el policía.

-¿dice que fue defensa propia?-pregunto él policía.

-si. El me golpeo fuertemente, por si acaso no lo puede notar en todo mi cuerpo. Y amenazo con matar a nuestra hija, luego me llevo arriba y me violo, y volvió a amenazarme, esta vez, amenazando en violar a la niña, baje para protegerla, luego el nos obligo a subir, y yo tome el cuchillo para defenderme, el intento quitarle la ropa a mi hija y me golpeo de nuevo, yo lo apuñale-medio mintió y medio dijo la verdad mi madre.

-¿él la obligaba a usar dogras?-pregunto de nuevo el oficial.

-si. El me obligo-respondio ella. De nuevo mintiendo. Yo sabia que ella lo hacia para sentir menos dolor cuando mi padre se ponía rudo con ella.

-de acuerdo. En unos dos o tres días le avisaremos si va a ir a corte o no, aunque tenemos suficiente evidencia para creer su defensa propia. No hablaremos con la niña para no causarle mas problemas-y con eso, el oficial salió de la habitación, y mi madre salió segundos después para tomarme la mano y salir de ahí.

BPOV. Hoy.

Estabamos cenando todos juntos en la mesa, todos comiendo y hablando animadamente sobre sus días, pero yo no podía dejar de recrear la ultima vez que vi a mi padre en mi memoria.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?-me pregunto Carlisle.

-si, estoy perfectamente.-sonrei mientras seguía comiendo mi pollo con papas.

Edward, que estaba sentado junto a mi, me miro por unos segundos y luego volvió a su cena.

La imagen de mi madre en la mesa de nuestra antigua cocina, con la nariz llena de polvo blanco, y las pupilas dilatadas volvia a mi, en cuanto la mire ahora, sentada como la nueva esposa del doctor estrella del nuevo pueblo donde estábamos.

Antes, cuando mi padre estaba vivo, vivíamos en Seattle, luego de su muerte, nos mudamos a Forks.

No podía dejar de verla, usando esa ropa fina y su maquillaje perfectamente aplicado, riendo de vez en cuando por algún chiste que Edward o Carlisle decía.

Mentirosa.

Ella no era esto. Nunca lo fue. Mis abuelos fueron peor que ella, ambos murieron en una sobredosis, y como la manzana no cae lejos del árbol, mamá estuvo mas de una vez al borde de la muerte, sea por la droga o por los golpes de papá.

Me sentía fuera de lugar en esta familia nueva, en especial cuando mi hermanastro me gustaba demasiado y ahora teníamos una clase extraña de relación, al principio me negué rotundamente a esa idea porque no quería arruinar el nuevo matrimonio de mi madre, pero ella había arruinado toda mi infancia, y una pequeña parte de mi adolecencia con su cochina droga y malas deciciones. Era hora de que yo hiciera lo que me de la gana, sin importarme como afectarían mis deciciones a sus planes de ser la nueva esposa perfecta.

Lo cual no era, ni de cerca.

El fin de semana encontré en uno de sus abrigos una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco, y cuando Carlisle y Edward se fueron de pesca hace dos semanas, ella paso todo el fin de semana con sus pupilas dilatadas y diciendo tonterías. Ella misma iba arruinar su nuevo matrimonio.

Ella arruina todo.

¿deberia contarle a Edward?. Pensé mirándolo de reojo. Tal vez no, o tal vez si. No lo sabia. De todas maneras el no podía hacer nada para cambiar la vida de mi madre, ella era lo que era. Una drogadicta desde su nacimiento.

A veces la odiaba, la odiaba por arruinar mi infancia, la odiaba por dejar que papá hiciera con ella lo que a el le daba la gana, la odiaba por fingir todo el tiempo que estaba con Carlisle. Pero era mi madre, y tenia que quererla a pesar de todo.

-¿ya todos terminaron?-pregunto ella con su sonrisa de supuesta madre perfecta mientras recogía los platon ahora vacios de la mesa, para luego caminar hacia la cocina.

Carlisle se levanto disculpándose para ir a su estudio.

-¿segura que te sientes bien?-me pregunto Edward mientras su mano acariciaba mi muslo por debajo de la mesa.

-estoy bien-le sonreí-en serio.

-Ok.

-chicos vayan a dormir, mañana hay clases-nos ordenó Esme mientras ella subia a su habitación.

Edward tomo mi mano, y caminamos juntos hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Entre a mi cuarto después de que Edward me tomara en sus brazos y me besara como si hubiera pasado todo el día deseando hacerlo.

Me quede un rato, parada sin saber que hacer ahora.

Hasta que comencé a quitarme la ropa para ponerme la pijama, sentí como alguien, seguro Carlisle o Esme. Apagaba todas las luces de la casa y luego volvia a subir las escaleras hasta su respectivo cuarto.

Desabroche mi sonten y de repente senti que mi puerta se abria y se cerraba rápidamente.

Me gire asustada solo para ver a Edward pegado a mi puerta solo usando pantalones de pijama, me cubri rápidamente y me gire para darle la espalda.

-Edward-grite en susurro- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte mientras sentía mi rubor subir por mis mejillas.

-calmate, Bella. Solo quería pasar la noche contigo.

Tome rápidamente la camisa de mi pijama y me la coloque para luego girarme de nuevo hacia Edward.

El apago la luz de m habitación, y solo dejo la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche encendida.

Edward camino hacia a mi, y me abrazo con fuerza, y comenzó besar mi hombro, para luego subir por mi cuello, y llegar hasta mis labios, dispersando cualquier pensamiento coherente de mi mente.

Mis manos hallaron su camino hasta su cuello y su cabello, las suyas viajaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura, la cual apretó un poco antes de pegarme a su cuerpo.

Nos acostamos en mi cama, y Edward me miro a los ojos.

-te ves linda antes de domir-y beso de nuevo mis labios, a lo que yo solo pude reir.-¿eres virgen?-me pregunto de repente, con su ceño fruncido.-es que, no lo sé, quería saber si… ahm, ya habías… no es que eso me importe mucho, solo es curiosidad. Tu ya sabes que yo no lo soy y bueno yo.-se paro en seco sin saber que mas decir.

-no.-respondí con vergüenza.

-¿no lo eres?-volvio a fruncir el ceño, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza apenada-¿con quien?

-con… un chico de mi otro instituto.-concluí sin querer hablar mas de esa noche, con el estúpido de Jacob Black.

-ah-se veía un poco decepcionado.

-¿Por qué? ¿estabas esperando acostarte con una virgen esta noche?-le pregunte un poco odiosa por su pregunta inicial.

-no. Bella, para nada.-se rio mientras volvia a besarme y sus manos acariciaban mis muslos, y mientras su beso se intensificaba, sus manos se dirigieron a mis nalgas, presionándome contra su erección, calentándome en el proceso.

-Edward, Carlisle y Esme se pueden despertar y escucharnos.-le dije mientras me quitaba la camisa. Y comenzaba a besar mis senos.

Poco a poco la poca cordura que me quedaba desapareció, y me uní a Edward. Acariciando sus marcados abdominales. Edward tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca haciéndome gemir bajo. Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo, quitando lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior.

Volvió a unir nuestros labios, mientras yo me deshacía de su pantalón, luego de eso, Edward me coloque sobre el, sin meter aun su pene en mi. A lo pocos segundos, senti los dedos de Edward cerca de mi intimidad, mientras que el con su mano libre apagaba la lamparita quedándonos totalmente a oscuras.

Edward metió un dedo en mi ya humeda vagina haciéndome jadear mientras que él solto un gruñido.

Luego metió su ya grueso pene en mi, causando que yo tuviera que morder mi labio para evitar soltar un grito de placer. Después de penetrarme Edward paro rotundamente.

-mierda. No traje un condon-susurró.

-tranquilo, Edward. Tomo la píldora-le dije tranquilizándolo.

-¿Por qué carajo tomas la píldora? ¿te preparas para otro?-dijo celoso mientras se sentaba aun conmigo encima de el y su pene dentro de mi.

-no, estúpido-golpeé su brazo-mi periodo es irregular y la píldora lo hace regular, por eso la tomo.

A lo que él solo rio mientras me besaba de nuevo.

-lamento mis celos-dijo mientras volvia a moversee dentro de mi.-no soportaría la idea de que fueras de otro, Bella-me susurro en el oído mientras el me comenzaba a hacerme saltar sobre el, causando que me penetrara mas profundo y mas fuerte, y al mismo tiempo haciendo que yo gimiera bajtio en su oído.-no quiero que seas de nadie mas-gruño mientras volvia a atacar mis senos con sus labios sin parar de hacerme saltar sobre él.

Un nudo se fue creando en mi vientre, avisándome que mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

Senti mis paredes contraerse y como el placer viajaba por mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, y al parecer eso basto para que Edward también llegara, y que gruño un poco alto, y senti como su pene se vaciaba dentro de mi.

Me recosté jadeando a su lado.

Y el solo me abrazo y comenzó a besar mi cuerpo de nuevo, acomodándonos para dormir en paz.

-te quiero-susurro en mi cuello haciéndome sonreir.

-y yo a ti, Edward. De verdad-le prometí mientras me dejaba llevar por morfeo y caia en el mundo de los sueños.

**decidi subir esta capitulo como regalo de año nuevo. AMO SUS COMENTARIOS. asi que ya saben, lo les cuesta anda apretar el botoncito y decirme lo que les gusto y lo que les gustaria que pasara. **

**bye,**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Estaba sentada junto con Ángela y Jessica en la cafetería del instituto, apenas mordisqueando mi manzana mientras releía el libro de texto para mi siguiente clase.

-Edward es tan sexy, Bella. ¿Cómo puedes vivir con el y no sentir nada?-me regaño Jessica.

-es su hermanastro-la reprendió Ángela.-aunque eso tampoco me detendría a mi-y se rio mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Edward con mirada lasciva.

Comenzaban a molestarme, ellas no deberían mirar asi a mi Edward.

-salgan de su ensoñación-les hable mal-Edward esta con... Tanya-estaba a punto decir conmigo.

-si, ya veo-dijo Ángela rodando los ojos-no se que le ve-y cuando ella frunció el ceño, me gire hacia la mesa de Edward. El cual estaba sentado junto a Tanya mientras ella le decía cosas probablemente obscenas en el oído, aunque el no le hacia mucho caso, me molestaba el echo de que aun la dejara acercarse tanto.

-a Edward le gustan fáciles-dije con resentimiento. Edward miro hacia mi y sonrió, yo solo me gire aun celosa por la cercanía de Tanya.

Cuando sonó el típico sonido que nos avisaba regresar a clases, Edward camino hasta mi.

-¿Cómo va tu día?-me pregunto mientras caminaba conmigo, teníamos la misma clase.

-bien, ¿y el tuyo?-desvía mi mirada de la suya.

-en picada, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ahora malhumorado.

-sigues con Tanya-afirme aun sin mirarlo.

-por supuesto que no. Bella, no quiero terminar con ella frente todo el instituto. No me cae bien pero tampoco voy a humillarla. Soy un caballero-me dijo molesto.

-cuando quieres...-añadí mordaz.

El solo se rio un poco.

Entramos al salón de clases y el se sentó detrás de mí.

-soy todo tuyo, Bella. No te preocupes-susurro antes de que la profesora comenzara a hablar, haciéndome sonreir.

Ya en casa, mi madre estaba revisando libros de ensaladas.

-hola, chicos.-dijo ella sonriéndonos.

-bien, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunte alzando una ceja.

-hoy vienen a cenar unos amigos de Carlisle y quiero hacer algo especial.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Edward.

-los hermanos Vulturi, solo vendrán dos, Aro y Marco-le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Edward asintió y por alguna razón tuve el presentimiento de que no le gustaban los invitados.


	5. la visita

Mi madre estaba concentrada en preparar todo correctamente para la visita de los hermanos Vulturi, grandes amigos de Carlisle.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá jugando Angry Birds en su nueva tablet, y yo estaba fingiendo leer orgullo y prejuicio de nuevo.

No podía parar de mirar a mi madre, tan concentrada en que todo estuviera perfecto.

-Bella, querida-¿querida? Ja.-¿me traes mi collar de perlas? Esta en el segundo cajón de mi comoda-me dijo con una sonrisa, y usando ese tonito como si estuviera en el reallity de 'Amas de Casa de Calabasas'. Me levante del sofá y subi las escaleras hasta su habitación, al pasar por el corredor que llevaba a su habitación pude ver a Carlisle en su estudio, muy concentrado en el papeleo que se encontraba en su escritorio, segui mi camino hasta llegar a la habitación.

Segundo cajón.

Había un pequeño joyero adentro, al abrirlo ahí estaba el collar de perlas de mi madre, pero el joyero tenia otros cajoncitos en el. Se que no debería urgar en las cosas de mi madre pero… mire hacia la puerta y abri los cajoncitos al asegurarme de que nadie estaba mirando.

En el primero solo había anillos, en el segundo pendientes y en el tercero… una pequeña bolsita con polvo blanco adentro.

Cerre los ojos.

La tome y la meti en mi bolsillo, la enterraría en el jardín, lejos de la polvosa nariz de mi madre. Tome el collar de perlas y baje las escaleras ahora molesta con mi madre.

-ten-le dije colocándolo en la mesa-ire al jardín-y sali de la casa.

Me asegure de nadie me viera mientras habría el agujero con las manos, y meti la bolsita ahí, después de casi terminar de cubrirla escuche una voz detrás de mi.

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto Edward.

-nada-fue mi respuesta instantánea.

-parecia como si enterraras algo-alzó una ceja hacia mi.

Me levante rápidamente del suelo y lo mire a los ojos.

-me pareció ver algo ahí, pero al final no era nada, solo un trozo de alguna envoltura de caramelo-y sonreí mintiendo.

Edward sonrió y se acerco mas a mi.

Sus labios rozaron los mios, produciendo que yo me alejara y mirara hacia la casa con nervisismo.

-tranquila, no nos van ver-rio mientras me abrazaba y volvia a besarme, esta vez mucho mas profundo.

Haciendo que me olvidara de todo, de mi madre, de la cena, de droga encontrada en su habitación. De todo.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello llenándolo de tierra sin importarme.

Y sus manos presionaron mi cintura.

Al separarse, enterro su nariz en mi cabello, y tomo una larga respiración mientras yo solo estaba siendo intoxicada por su agradable aroma.

Olia a gel de baño y a Edward. Una mecla totalmente mortal para mi. Solo podía desear seguir ahí, enjaulada con sus brazos.

Escuchamos una bocina y un auto italiano de ultimo modelo entro en el territorio de enfrente de la casa, causando que nos separaramos.

Rocé mis manos frenéticamente para eliminar los rastros de tierra, mientras Edward y yo caminábamos hacia la entrada, donde Carlisle y Esme ya estaban parados saludando a los señores que salieron del lujuso auto, eran blancos como el papel, de ojos profundamente negros.

-Aro, Marco-saludo Carlisle-que placer tenerlos aquí. Les presento a mi esposa Esme, y a mi hijastra, Isabella-nos presento con educación.

Los hombres nos entrecharon la mano y sonrieron sin mucho interés.

-Edward. Has crecido, la ultima vez que te vi, eres un pequeño rebelde de 10 años-dijo uno de ellos, que identifique como Aro.

Edward solo sonrió sintiéndose incomodo.

Del auto salió otra chica, que se veía dos años menor que nosotros, cabello rubio y cuerpo de bailarina de Ballet.

-hola, Jane-saludo Edward distraídamente.

-esta es Jane, la hija de Aro-aclaro Carlisle volviendo a presentarnos a mi madre y a mi.

Ya sentados en la mesa, Jane miraba a Edward sin parar, y el evitaba su mirada notablemente incomodo, y yo la miraba a ella.

Tenia unos fuertes ojos azules.

Su mirada conecto con la mia un momento y frunció el ceño a lo que yo solo pude desviar la mirada.

No era una chica de muchas palabras, pero su mirada podía hacerte callar en cualquier momento.

Carlisle hablaba animadamente con Aro y Marco, y mi madre reia y sonreía.

Suspire clavando mi mirada en el plato.

EPOV.

Isabella se veía tremendamente sexy mientras se mordía el labio mirando su plato, se notaba que no tenia mucha hambre. Yo estaba incomodo, Jane, la hija de Aro, no paraba de mirarme y yo solo trataba de evitar su mirada intensa y extraña.

Mi padre me miro un instante y luego miro a Jane. Pidiéndome en silencio que conversara con ella. Puse los ojos en blano y apreté los labios y luego puse mi mejor sonrisa y mira a Jane.

-¿Qué tal el ballet?-pregunte sintiéndome como un rehén que iba a ser masacrado.

-excelente-respondio con su acento intaliano-he protaginizado todas las obras del año.

Y por eso es que no hablaba con ella, porque ella nunca preguntaba nada, solo respondia con aires se superioridad y esperaba a que tu siguieras la conversación, agarre una bocada de aire sintiéndome presionado por Carlisle, Bella me miro un instante y luego su mirada volvió a la comida y mastico un pequeño bocado.

-¿y la escuela?-volvi a preguntarle a Jane.

-soy la mejor de mi clase.

-parece que eres la mejor en todo-respondí tratando de sonar sarcástico, pero ella era una niña fastidiosa que no entendía le sarcasmo.

-así es, soy la mejor-esta chica era un robot ni siquiera sonreía, solo la había visto sonreír una vez y fue hace años, cuando nuestros padres nos llevaron de caza, y accidentalmente Aro mato un conejo. Cualquier chica se hubiera sentido mal pero Jane solo sonrió y no le dio importancia.

Termine mi plato y pase una mano por mi cabello. Sin saber que mas preguntarle. Carlisle volvió a mirarme.

Maldición.

-¿tienes novio?-pregunte sintiéndome incomodo.

Bella me miro con los ojos abierto y yo solo le sonreí de lado, aguantado las ganas de reir. Ella tomo un sorbo de su jugo, y no aparto la mirada de mi.

-no. no tengo-respondio Jane.-pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera tener uno.-y su intensa mirada azul estaba empezando a abrir un agujero en mi cara.

-no parece que necesites uno, si eres tan buena en todo, no creo que quieras a alguien a tu lado que no sea tan bueno como tu.-respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco.-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunte tratando de desviar ese incomodo tema a otro lado.

-15.

Otra vez con sus respuestas secas. ¿Como continuas una conversación con una persona así?

-que bien, Bella y yo tenemos 18-respondí, y la mirada de Jane se poso en Bella por unos instantes.

Su respuesta fue asentir y terminar su plato.

De repente senti el pie de Bella rozar mi pierna, mire hacia ella y ella solo me dedico una leve sonrisa y tomo otro sorvo de su jugo.

Su pie bajo y subió por mi pierna sucesivamente causando entragos en mi cuerpo. Sentía una pequeña presión en mi pantalón, mis ojos se centraron en Bella. Y su sonrisita me hizo sonreir a mi también.

Oh, querida. Me las vas a pagar… esta noche.

hola chicas. sorry por no actualizar la semana pasada. es que comence clases, y tambien comence a leer el libro 50 sombras de grey. QUE POR CIERTO ES PERFECTOOOO. es un libro muuuy buenoooo, muuuy eroticooo... y no se si soy solo yo, pero la descripcion del personaje principal se me hace muuuuy parecida a Robert Pattinson...

actualizare cuatro veces esta semana dado que las deje esperando la semana pasada.

love you. les mando mini mordisquitos.


	6. Esme la buena y Esme la perra

La cena termino sin mucho revuelo, y yo seguía mirando a Bella, esperando a que todos se fueran para poder castigarla por crear un problema en mis pantalones.

Aro, Marco y Jane se fueron después de cenar prometiendo volver al día siguiente para hablar de negocios con Carlisle.

-chicos suban a sus cuartos-nos pidió Esme-no quieren estar cansados mañana en el instituto-y con eso ella se fue a su habitación a hacerle compañía a mi padre.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras que yo no me había parado de la mesa gracias al asunto en mis pantaloes.

-Bella, Bella, Bella-murmure mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia ella.-¿te crees muy lista verdad?-reté.

-no se de que hablar Edward-respondio mierando entre sus pestañas.

-claro, por supuesto que no sabes- me sente a su lado, pase mi mano por su cabello y acerque su precioso rostro al mio.

Ella rio contra mis labios y luego su suave lengua se encontró con la mia.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos por un momento.

-chicos-escuchamos la voz de Esme desde arriba de las escaleras, produciendo que nuestras caras estuvieran rojas como un tomate.-¿alguno de ustedes estuvo en mi habitación hoy?-fruncio el ceño hacia nosotros,

Uff, probablemente no nos haya visto.

-no-respondí indiferente-no entro a esa habitación desde hace años.-aclaré encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿y tu Bella?-volvio a preguntar mirando a Bella intensaente.

-no, mamá. Solo cuando me pides que fuera por tu collar-respondio ella sin mirar a su madre a los ojos.-¿perdiste algo?-pregunto con voz cortante alzando una ceja y mirándola a los ojos.

Algo me decía que no me estaban contando algo.

-si. Perdi unos pendientes-dijo su madre entrecerrándole los ojos.

Bella se encogió de hombros, y se giro dándole la espalda.

Sentimos los pasos de Esme desaparecer en su habitación.

-¿esta todo bien?-pregunte.

Bella cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, suspiro pesadamente.

-dime-le pedi mientras trataba de mirarla a los ojos cuando los abrió.

-Edward creo que mi mamá esta en drogas.

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca formo una inmensa O. ¿la tierna y dulce Esme? ¿en drogas?

-¿Bella, esta segura?-le pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-si.-y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

BPOV.

Mire a Edward a los ojos sintiendo como me quitaba un gran peso de encima al decircelo a alguien.

-tranquila, Bella.-me susurro.-todo estará bien-prometio.

Pero en su rostro podía ver que estaba sorprendido, y hasta parecía que estaba entrando en estado de shock.

¿en serio, Edward? Pensé. ¿todo va a estar bien?

subí a mi habitacion despues de darle un pequeño besos en los labios. nesecitaba estar sola. y el dijo que se quedaria un rato abajo a lo yo asenti.

al llegar a mi cuarto, prendi la luz y ahogue un grito con mis manos. mi madre estaba sentada en mi cama mirandome con la mirada congelada.

-¿que pasa?-le pregunte nerviosa.

-¿donde esta? se que tu la tomaste-me riño seria.

-no se de que hablas-dije firme.

-estas comportandote como una malcriada. primero robas la medicina especial de mamá y luego te veo abrazadita con tu hermanastro. ¿que es eso, Isabella?-negó con la cabeza.

mis ojos se abrieron como platos y trague con fuerza.

-edward y yo no haciamos nada, mamá. solo bromeabamos-dije en un hilo de voz.

-ojala sea solo eso, Bella, querida. porque tu y tu caprichosa personalidad no van a arruinar mi matrimonio.

-no mama-dije con violencia-tu sola lo arruinaras-añadi mordaz-¿que pasaria si Carlisle se entera de que usas drogas? ¿si se entera que mataste a mi padre bajo efectos de ellas?

-eso fue defensa propia-grito para luego arrepentirse y mirar nerviosa hacia la puerta.

-nunca seras la esposa que quieres ser, en especial cuando te vale mas una bolsita de cocaina que tu propia hija. yo pasaba hambre, mamá, pero a ti nunca te importa. hasta que llego carlisle y te convertiste en esta mala copia de una buena ama de casa.

-no te permito que me hables asi-dijo ella levantandose y encarandose.

-eres una drogadicta, aceptalo-la mire a los ojos, y lo siguiente que senti fue su mano en mi mejilla, fuerte.

-respetame-me grito en la cara.

-¿Bella?-la voz de Edward llamo desde mi puerta. me gire para verlo mientras sentia como picaba mi mejilla y mis ojos se llenaban otra vez de lagrias.

-edward, vete a tu cuarto-le dijo ella firme.

-no-dijo el molesto-¿bella esta todo bien?-se acerco a mi-¿que esta pasando?-le riño ahora a mi madre.

-edward, esto no te incumbe. vete a la cama-siguio ella.

-no.

-¿estas retandome, Edward?-mi madre alzo una ceja.

EPOV.

nunca habia visto a Esme comportandose asi, como una perra sin sentimientos. cuando entre al cuarto de Bella, pude ver el momento exacto cuando su mano choco contra la mejilla de su hija.

ahora ella tenia una ceja alzada hacia mi.

-deja a Bella sola-le ordene.

-no te conviene tratarme asi-dijo usando su voz de perra.

-si no la dejas sola, iré en este mismo instante a decirle a mi padre tu secreto-dije totalmente serio.

-¿le dijiste?-me grito ahora con los ojos abiertos.

-puedo ir ahora mismo-segui.

-te ves mejor callado, Edward- salio de la habitacion dejandonos solos.

si lo se lo se, muuuy corto el capitulo. pero mañana subire otro.


	7. Bella y yo contra el mundo

Estabamos todos almorzando el domingo, mi madre le manda rayos con los ojos a Edward y Carlisle tenia el seño fruncido sin entender en realidad la situación.

En los últimos días, mi madre había estado muy callada con nosotros, solo nos mandaba miradas de odio y rencor.

Me ponía nerviosa.

Baje los ojos a mi comida. ¿Cómo todo podía parecer estar bien?

Esa noche decidi hablar con mi madre. Ella tenia que enterder que de verdad me gustaba Edward el se había convertido en todo un mundo para mi, y no iba a dejarlo.

Pase junto al estudio decidida a hablar, pero escuche algo que me hizo detenerme.

-¿Qué opinas de mandar a Edward a estudiar a Londres?-dijo Esme mientras yo pegaba la oreja a la puerte mientras mi ceño se fruncia.

-¿tan lejos?-respondio Carlisle… ¿considerandolo?

-si. El quiere estudiar medicina. Y allá están las mejores universidades, Cariños. De verdad creo que el podría avanzar mucho mas haya que aquí. Podría terminar este ultimo año en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué hay de Bella?-pregunto Carlisle.

-ella quiere estudiar filosofía primero para ir pensándolo. Aquí hay suficientes universidades con eso, bebé.

-pero… no quiero separarlos. En el poco tiempo que llevan juntos se llevan como si fueron hermanos de sangre de verdad-dijo un muy nostálgico Carlisle.

-estaran bien-pude sentir como la voz de mi madre se endurecía.

-esta bien. Pero tendremos que discutirlo con ellos primero-respondio.

-no. Bebé, Edward eligirá mil veces quedarse aquí con sus torpes amigos que ir tras su carrera. Es menor de edad aun… si queremos que vaya, irá.

-no lo sé…

-Carlisle… ¿quieres o no lo mejor para Edward?

-si, quiero mas de lo mejor para mi hijo.

-ese es mi punto.

Pestañe un par de veces mientras me alejaba de la puerta. ¿alejarlo? ¿de mi?

Corri hacia su habitación y cerre la puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mientras seguía concentrado en su trabajo de historia.

-mi mamá quiere mandarte a Londres-murmure en shock.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y conectaron con los mios.

-Carlisle no lo hará-parecia que se lo decía a el mismo mas que a mi.

-Edward acabo de escucharlos en el estudio, Carlisle de verdad lo esta considerando.

-esperemos a ver que pasa mañana-dijo dándome una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Esa noche dormi en la habitación de Edward, mientras el soñaba con quien sabe que, yo solo podía pensar en la persona en la que mi madre se había convertido.

_A la mierda, Bella. No le importas en lo absoluto, solo quiere salvar su estúpida droga y su matrimonio llego de mentiras. Has tu vida, con o sin ella._ Me dijo mi subconciente.

Y tenia razón. Con o sin mi madre yo haría lo que quisiera.

El lunes estaba en el instituto, aunque después del almuerzo no vi mas Edward, ni siquiera entre los pasillos.

Al llegar a casa, escuche los gritos que venían del estudio.

-NO QUIERO IR-gritaba Edward-Y NO ME VAS A OBLIGAR.

-EDWARD SOY TU PADRE Y HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA QUE HAGA.

-LO QUE TU DIGAS O LO QUE LA PERRA DE TU ESPOSA DIGA-y en ese momento mientras subia las escaleras escuche un fuerte golpe._ Piel contra piel. _

-no vuelvas a hablar así-le gruño Carlisle a mi novio.

-¿de quien fue la idea?-la voz de Edward cortaba como mil navajas-DIME-grito de nuevo.

-Edward ya arreglamos todo-dijo Carlisle después de unos minutos-te iras en dos días, así que ve empacando.

-no voy a ir.-repitio Edward.

-iras.

-¿disfrutando el espectáculo?-escuche la voz de mi madre en mi espalda, me gire para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿desde cuando eres así? Sabia que eras egoísta, y algo manipuladora… ¿pero mala, mamá? ¿desde cuando eres tan mala?

-Bella, cariño. Entenderas cuando cuando crescas-dijo y me dio una sonrisa.

-nunca te odie tanto como ahora-le dije mordaz mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

¿odiar a tu madre es pecado? Porque si es así ardere en el infierno.

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, sabiendo que no podía evitar que Edward se fuera, y todo era por mi culpa.

Por aceptar su estúpido trato. Por decirle el secreto de mi madre.

Hubiera dejado que la perra se drogara y Carlisle lo notara solo en ves de meterme tanto.

Suspire.

Escuche a edward moviéndose mas de la cuenta, despertándome a eso de las 3:00 am.

Camine en silencio hacia su cuarto para verlo empacando.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte.

-Bella, ve a tu cuarto, y empaca todas las cosas que puedas. Ahora.

-pero Edward.. ¿de que hablas?-dije aun aturdida por el sueño.

-Bella, nos vamos.-dijo un muy dedido Edward.

-¿estas loco? ¿adonde?-no encontraba la lógica a su alocado plan.

-lejos. Tu y yo. Saque todos nuestros documentos del estudio de Carlisle cuando se fue a dormir junto con Esme. Ve. Empaca.-y me lanzo dos grandes bolsas de viaje. -sacaremos todo el dinero que podamos de un cajero automatico, y luego nos iremos muy lejos.

Ahí me golpeo la realidad. Esta era la única forma de escapar. De mi madre. De su pasado horrible, de el futuro con esa drogadicta que sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría. Escapar de todo. Con Edward.

-esta bien-murmure mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en mis labios.-tu saltas, yo salto-dije citando al titanic.

Lo que hizo que Edward sonriera. Para luego besarme.

Corri en silencio a mi cuerto y comencé a empacar mi ropa, metiendo a golpes mis blusas y mis pantalones, luego mi ropa interior, mi laptop en otra de las bolsas. Llene mi mochila del instituto con todos los libros que pude hasta que senti a Edward en mi puerta.

-vamonos ahora-dijo mientras me sonreía.

Era una idea alocada, pero era la única forma de alejarnos de todo. Y de todos.

Al acercarnos a su auto me di cuenta de que la matricula era distinta.

-¿Qué paso con la matricula?

-despues de discutir con Carlisle, contacte a Jasper y a Emmet. Emmet heredo como 7 autos al morir-me dijo recordándome que el difunto padre de Emmet era uno de los hombres mas ricos del estado. Y que adoraba los autos-así que el sin ningún problemas le quito la matricula a uno de ellos y se la puso a mi auto a la media noche, y Jasper nos va a conseguir diplomas y documentos que digan que estamos graduados de la preparatoria con un hombre que conoce que puede falsificar hasta el alma, así que estaremos bien por ahora. Luego veremos, como trabajaremos y luego estudiar.

Él estaba armando nuestro futuro juntos, todo iba tan rápido.

Pestañe un par de veces y asentí. Mientras el arrancaba el auto, el cual era muy silencioso.

-¿estas segura de esto, Bella?-me miro a los ojos-¿de verdad quieres escapar conmigo?

-si, Edward. Quiero irme. Quiere alejarme de ella-y mis ojos volaron a la ventana del cuarto de Carlisle y Esme.

El asintió y me sonrió antes de darme un tierno beso en los labios. Y así nos alejamos de la mansión Cullen.

Senti como si un gran peso hubiera desaparecido de mis hombros, como todo el aire del planeta pudiera entrar en mis pulmones.

Edward condujo toda la noche, mientras hablábamos y reíamos.

-pondre la radio-dijo y comenzó a sonar Sunburn de Owl City.

-amo esa canción-grite y edward se rio.

-Yeah, but she got a tan and i got a sunburn-grito desafinando apropósito y haciéndome reir.

EPOV.

La risa de Bella era lo major del mundo, nunca le vi tan relajada. Nunca. Y menos pensé hacerlo mientras escapábamos de casa, muy lejos.

Yo y Bella contra el mundo. Sonreí con ese pensamiento.

Bella grito al escuchar como comenzaba otra canción de Owl City y comenzaba a cantarla.

-don't close your eyes cause your future is ready to shine-canto ella, y la letra concordaba con este momento-when can i see you again? Oh oh oh-canto con alegria.

Haciendome sonreir.

-te quiero, Bella-le susurre en la mano mientras depositaba un pequeño beso allí.

-y yo a ti, Edward-y ver su sonrisa enorme mientras íbamos camino hacia nuestra vida solos, era lo mejor del mundo.

Aunque aun quedaba mucho por hacer.

sorry chicas, es que mi computadora estaba muerta, y hoy reviviooo. asi que aqui esta.

SE FUERON JUNTOS QUE LINDO*-*

pero ahora es que faltan problemas para estos hermanastros ;) actualizo esta misma semana.


	8. lejos, lejos, lejos

_Una semana después Bella y yo habíamos conseguido rentar un departamento en Canada, y todo iba de lo mejor. _

_La mire mientras estaba parada junto a la ventana, utilizando una camisa blanca y unos simples shorts rasgados, su cabello brillaba contra el sol, y sus ojos se veian aun mas marrones. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios y le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas, y ella me la devolvió con gusto. _

_Yo estaba sentado en la cama simplemente mirándola. Era tan perfecta y ella no lo sabia. _

_Tan perfecta y ahora era mia. Toda mia. Mi Bella._

_Miro por la ventana aun con su sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció enseguida. _

_-Edward…-casi grito Bella alejando inmediata mente de la ventana._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte preocupado levantándome enseguida._

_-acabo de ver a Carlisle alla abajo, con dos policías-dijo ella nerviosa. _

_Frunci el ceño y me acerque a la ventana con cuidado, y allí estaba Carlisle hablando con el portero del edificio. _

_-vamonos-murmure. Por suerte no habíamos desempacado las cosas, Bella tomo rápidamente sus mochilas y yo las mias y salimos corriendo hacia la entrada trasera del edificio._

_¿Cómo nos encontraron? La tarjeta. La había usado en un banco no muy lejos de aquí. Mierda. _

_Bella y yo conseguimos llegar al estacionamiento, lanzamos las cosas al auto, pero Carlisle estaba ahí, entrando a su auto dispuesto a irse cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los nuestros. _

_Pude leer sus labios diciendo mi nombre y arranque de golpe causando que Bella gritara._

_Pero al salir del estacionamiento todo paso muy rápido. Los policías se detuvieron en sus autos junto en frente del nuestro, y Carlisle se estaciono por detrás…_

Quisiera recordar mas de ese día, el día en el que me apartaron de ella.

Recuerdo aun como sus ojos llorosos estaba rojos mientras íbamos en una patrulla de nuevo a Forks.

Como ese mismo día, Carlisle me grito cosas que nunca pensé que oiría de su boca y también como la hipócrita de Esme corrió a abrazar a Bella cuando llegamos a la casa.

Ese mismo día me enviaron para aca, Londres.

Aun la extraño, aunque a haya pasado un año entero, hoy era esa fecha. 23 de marzo. El día que me alejaron de ella.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del bar. Ya había olvidado cuantos vasos de licor había tomado.

Pero en este momento solo quería llorar, y correr a Estados Unidos a abrazar a Bella, a oler su cabello.

Ya había olvidado su olor de cabello, aunque sé que huele a fresas.

Una ramera trataba de hablar conmigo sentana en el banco de al lado, y mi nuevo amigo Garret el cual conocía desde hace 6 meses, me pedia por 4ta vez que dejara de tomar.

-me importa una mierda, Garret-lloriqueé bebiendo del nuevo vaso, puse mi cabeza en la mesa.

Ni siquiera había recibido un puto email de ella, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Nada.

Maldita Esme.

-matare a esa perra-balbuceé terminando el vaso-otro-grite al barman.-Bella-lloriqueé otra vez.

Despues de terminar el vaso siguiente, me levante y comencé a caminar lejos del Bar, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de caminar derecho, pero mi cuerpo se iba a un lado.

-Edward ¿adonde vas?-me pregunto Garret siguiéndome-no puedes conducir así.

-no quiero conducir-Sali del bar y comencé a caminar por la calle-dejame solo, Garret.

-¿Cómo llegaras a tu casa?

-no importa-y segui de largo dejándolo ahí.

-Bella-repeti sintiéndome perdido. Todo esto parecía un mundo nuevo y horrible.

_Edward no-gritaba ella mientras me abrazaba en el aeropuerto.-no-grito mientras su puta madre la alejaba de mi. _

_Le murmure un te amo antes de que me empujaran hacia la entrada del vuelo. _

-Bella-grite.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, y malhumorado lo saque de mi bolsillo, mientras rascaba mi barba de tres días. Era Alice.

Presione ignorar y segui mi camino, pero a los minutos volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué?-grite al teléfono.

-alguien quiere hablar contigo Edward.-escuche la voz de Alice.

-¿edward?-era la voz de Bella.

Y en ese todo se cayo. Yo cai al piso con el teléfono pegado a mi oído.

-Bella-lloriqueé-Bella, Bella-no podía decir otra cosa.

-Edward…-y escuche el sonido del teléfono mientras se apagaba por baja batería.

-no-grite con todas mis fuerzas-maldita sea, ¿Por qué?.

Corrí hacia un teléfono publico como pude, y meti una modena.

Llamé a casa.

Contesto Carlisle.

-¿si?

-tu- le grite- tu lo hiciste.

-¿Edward?

-te odio, bastardo. Tu lo hiciste-segui.

-¿Qué hicé?

-me alejaste de ella. ¿Por qué? Maldición. ¿Por qué?-grite-primero me quitas a mi madre y luego me la quitas a ella. ¿Por qué, hijo de puta?-continue.

-edward…

-callate-lo interrumpi-tu, si tu nunca hubieras provocado ese accidente mi madre seguiría viva, y nunca te hubieras casado con esa puta, y yo tal vez estaría con ella. Seria feliz. Estaría con _ella._ PERO SIEMPRE CAGAS TODO. Puedes pagar la universad mas costosa de toda esta mierda, pero no pienso estudiar, mas bien. Voy a derrochar todo tu dinero. No, no-se me ocurrió una idea mejor-me suicidare, ahora mismo, si no me dejas estar con _ella._

-¿Edward de quien carajo hablas?-respondio un molesto Carlisle.

-de Bella. Hablo de Bella-y volvi a lloriquear. – la extraño mas que a nada, la nesecito. Llevame de nuevo con ella, nesecito estar con ella.

-Edward tienes que calmarte, y quedarte alla en Londres.

-me matare ahora mismo-grite de nuevo- y tu seras el culpable, tu la mataste, a mi madre, y ahora me mataras a mi, y con el tiempo, se que tu y Esme mataran a Bella. –y colgué y comencé a caminar de nuevo por la calle.

Sintiéndome perdido de nuevo. Me tire al suelo de repente, solo quería llorar.

-¿estas bien?-escuche una voz desde arriba.

Abri los ojos para encontrarme con una castaña, de ojos marrones y tes blanca mirándome con curiosidad.

No era Bella, se parecía, pero no era ella.

Vagamente se que subi a su auto, y que de repente nos besábamos…

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Abri los ojos y me encontré en una habitación de color violeta, me gire dándome cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y que había otra persona mi lado.

-maldicion-dije mientras me levantaba y buscaba mi ropa, tenia que salir de aquí.

-oye-escuche la voz de la chica-¿Qué haces?

-tengo que irme-le sin mirarla a la cara.

Consegui mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente y Sali de su habitación en busca de la salida.

No era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Me emborrachaba y luego despertaba en la cama de alguna castaña que no era Bella.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, la cual pagaba Carlisle.

Entre en mi cuarto y solo me tumbe en la cama después de poner a cargar mi teléfono.

-estoy muerto.-abri un cajón y saque la foto de Bella que había traido conmigo.-como te extraño.

En eso recordé su llamada, y mire rápidamente mi teléfono y llame a Alice.

-¿hola?

-Alice, Alice. Anoche mi teléfono se descargo. Bella, ¿Dónde esta, Bella? Tienes su numero, nesecito llamarle.

-estas vivo…-dijo ausente.

-coño, no. estoy muerto y te estoy llamando desde mi tumba. Obvio que estoy vivo-le dije mordaz.- ¿tienes su numero? ¿algo? Aunque sea un email, Twitter.

-Bella esta en su casa. Pensábamos que estabas muerto-casi me regaña-tu llamada de anoche a Carlisle nos mantuvo a todos alerta.

Y recordé todo lo que le dije a Carlisle. Se lo merecía.

-bueno, aun no he decidido como suicidarme-bromeé.-dile a Bella que me llame.

Luego colgué y llame a casa.

La voz de Carlisle sono de nuevo, esta vez preocupado.

-¿edward?

-sip-dije frio. Dude en preguntarle por Bella, ya que siempre me decían que no estaba en casa-nesecito hablar con Bella.

-Edward, Bella acaba de salir con su amigo Jacob.

-¿Quién? Pff.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto.

-maldicion, si. No he planeado como matarme aun, pero tranquilo aun planeo dejar la nota culpándote a ti. –suspire y cambie el tema- de verdad nesecito hablar con Bella.

-ella no esta en este momento, Edward… respecto a lo que dijiste anoche. ¿desde cuando quieres a Bella así?

-desde siempre, desde que la vi el primer día. Eso no te incumbe.

-¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

-¿hubieras aceptado que Bella y yo fueramos mas que hermanastros? Lo dudo, Carlisle. Quiero irme de aquí.

-lo sé, pero Edward..

-pero nada, quiero irme. Ahora. Quiere subirme a un avión y marcharme Carlisle.

-hablaremos luego, Edward.

Y colgó.

Lancé el teléfono lejos.

¿Quién era Jacob? ¿y que hace mi Bella con ese bastardo?

**wow, apuesto a que veian venir todo esto. **


	9. contigo

Habían pasado unos meses desde la ultima y única vez que había hablado con Bella desde que llegue a Londres. Tracé un plan, reuní suficiente dinero como para regresar a Estados Unidos, y entras a una universidad publica con planes de arte, lo cual me interesaba. Carlisle, aunque no lehabia hablado mas, seguía mandando unos cuantos miles de dólares a mi cuenta cada vez, cada vez mas dinero, como si me rogase para no hacer nada estúpido.

Desde la ultima vez que llame a casa, no he vuelto a contestar las llamadas de Carlisle, solo las de Emmet y en completo secreto, ya que no quería que nadie supiera de mis planes, a excepción de Emmet ya que me había ofrecido su casa para cuando llegara de Londres.

Había cambiado mi numero de teléfono, y también mi dirección, había abandonado la casa que me paga Carlisle, y me había mudado por estos meses con mi amigo Garret, dispuesto a que absolutamente nadie, supiera de mi paradera.

Estaba aeropuerto, apunto de subirme al avión, solo podía pensar en cual seria la reacción de Bella, al verme de nuevo. ¿estaria feliz? ¿o simplemente ya me había olvidado?

Suspire mientras entregaba mi boleto de avión a la asafata que estaba afuera.

Se me hizo el viaje mas largo del mundo, la cara de Bella no salía de mi mente, al igual que todo este año y medio que había pasado lejos de ella.

La casa de Emmet era un total desastre había papeles, ropa y demás cosas tiradas alrededor.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?-me pregunto mi amigo.

-cansado-respondí sin animos, solo quería correr a casa para poder ver, abrazar y besar a Bella.

Mañana en la mañana iría a comprarle un regalo por todo este tiempo habíamos pasado separados.

BPOV

Después de 4 años y medio, Jacob y yo habíamos conseguido ser amigos, después de nuestra patética y dolorosa, omitiendo la parte repugnante, habíamos estados demasiado distaciados, y ahora el estaba en Forks, y habíamos, de alguna extraña manera, lograr entablar conversación sin querer matarnos a golpes y a insultos.

Desde la ultima y única vez que había llamado a Edward no había tenido oportunidad de repetirlo, mi madre estaba totalmente dispuesta, aun después de un año y medio a mantenernos lo mas alejados posibles, no te teléfono, no tenia Email, ni siquiera una pinche pagina de Facebook. Y Alice se había ido de viaje a las Bahamas con su familia así que no podría usar su teléfono para llamarlo de nuevo. Lo extraño era que Edward llamaba casi una vez por semana, lo sabia. Carlisle lo decía, pero desde hace unos meses, desde la ultima vez que oi su voz, no había vuelto a llamar, nadie sabia nada sobre el. Aunque yo me moria por escuchar al menos una ultima vez su melodiosa y aterciopelada voz.

Ni siquiera Alice, que es una experta en eso de acosar a la gente había logrado tener respuesta de el, ella me había contado que Edward amenazo con suicidarse si no lo hacían regresar… en estos momentos, temia lo peor.

La preocupación en la cara Carlisle todos los días era perceptible.

Yo había comenzado a estudiar Filosofia, y toda iba bien.

Lo único malo era el enorme hoyo profundo y negro en mi pecho, que siempre me recordaba la partida de Edward.

En este momento estaba con Jake, estábamos hablando en el porche de la casa Cullen, aunque yo solo podía pensar en Edward.

-¿esta todo bien?-me pregunto Jacob.

-si. Es que… no se si mi hermanastro este bien. El esta en Londres desde hace mas de un año pero lleva meses sin comunicarse. Meses. Y la ultima vez que hablo con Carlisle… dijo algo horrible-comente sintiendo como un gran peso dejaba mis hombros.

-Si Esme me conto sobre eso. Dijo que se suicidaría si no lo traian de vuelta.

_Por mi. _

-tengo miedo de que se haya suicidado.

-yo estoy aquí para ti-no me gusto el tono que uso.

Tenia la ligera impresión de que estaba insinuando algo…

-jake.

-siempre, Bella-y su rostro se acerco al mio. Quería retroceder. Con todas mis fuerzas-te amo-_yo no a ti, Jake. Amo a Edward. _Tuve la fuerza para retroceder.

-no.-dije sintiéndome mal, por no quererlo como el queria que lo hiciera.

En ese momento me tomo fuerte el rostro y me aserco a su rostro…

EPOV

Perfecto. Iba camino a mi casa. Emmet estuve ahí con Alice y Bella en la mañana y me informo de que Carlisle y Esme estarían fuera toda la tarde. Le había comprado un ramo de rosas blancas y tulipanes a Bella, como regalo, junto con un anillo de promesa, que prometia, valga la redundancia, que nunca mas estaría lejos de ella, el cual tenia en mi bolsillo.

Estacione el auto que me presto Emmet en la entrada de mi antigua casa. Camine nervioso hacia el porche, solo para encontrarme con un estúpido chico moreno obligándola a besarlo.

-no, Jake- le gritaba Bella mientras trataba de alejar sus hermosos labios de las asquerosas salchichas del idiota. La rabia gobernó mi cuerpo, y lanze las flores al piso para luego correr hacia ellos, y estamparle un puñetazo en la cara al hijo de puta.

Cayo al suelo masajeándose la cara y mirándome atonito.

De repente unos delgados y calidos brazos me rodearon el cuello, y unos suaves labios tocaron todo mi rostro.

-Edward. Eres tu. Eres tu-gritaba Bella mientras lagrimas salían, mire su rostro, esta totalmente igual, no había cambiado nada. Su cabello estaba mas largo, y debajo de sus ojos había oscuras ojeras. Pero estaba igual, igual de hermosa.

-Bella-susurre contra su cabello abrazandola contra mi. No se como pude soportar mas de un año sin ella-estaba apunto de matarme si no te veía pronto. Juro que iba a matarme.

**les gusto? lees gustoo? les guustooo?**

**dime si te gusto dejando un review. love you. pronto subo otro cap.**


	10. ¿aun me quieres Bella?

Bella me libero de su agarre, solo para ver al tal Jake levantose del suelo mientras se masajeaba la cara.

-¿y tu quien eres?-le grite al idiota.- nunca mas vuelvas a, ni siquiera intentar, besar Bella. ¿entendiste?.

-Edward, ya-me dijo una apenada Bella.

-no-le dije ahora molesto-¿Cómo se atreve este inútil a tratar…?-suspire tratando de calmarme.

-a ti no te incumbe si Bella y yo nos besamos o no. y no tampoco te importa quien soy yo-dijo el hijo de puta.

-por supuesto que me incumbe-le dije mordaz.-todo lo que tiene que ver con Bella, es asunto mio también.

-¿y quien te crees para eso?

-pues soy su…-¿novio? Mire a Bella en busca de alguna respuesta. Pero ella se veía igual de confundida que yo. No habíamos tenido ninguna comunicación en mas de un año.-hermanastro-susurre derrotado y con ganas de llorar. ¿había perdido lo que tenia con ella?

Bella abrió los ojos, y la boca como para decir algo, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. También confundida.

-ah, tu eres el hermanastro desaparecido.-dijo el tal Jake con el ceño fruncido.

No me importo lo que dijo me sentía triste.

-ahm, te traje esto, Isabella-dije incomodo. Recoji las flores del suelo y se las tendí con una sonrisa, que sabia muy bien que ella había visto que no llegaba a mis ojos.

Sus ojos se amplearon de nuevo y sonrió nostálgica también al verlas.

-son mis favoritas-susurro.

-lo sé.

-mejor me largo-dijo el moreno-hasta luego, Bella.

Y camino hacia una asquerosa moto que no había visto antes en el patio. Arranco y se fue.

Bella miraba las flores con una mirada que no supe identificar.

-volviste-susurro después de unos minutos-no me dijeron que volverias.

-nadie lo sabe. Solo Emmet, y ahora tu y tu… -me aclare la garganta- amm, amigo.

-si, es solo un amigo.

-no lo parecía hace 10 minutos.-le respondí.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego me miro a los ojos.

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-se le quebró la voz y luego la tenia encima de mi, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello, y sus piernas rodeando mi cintura.-te extrañe demasiado, Edward.

-yo también a ti, Bella. ¿aun me…?-los nervios no me dejaron continuar.

-Edward. Te quiero. – me miro a los ojos, y junto nuestros labios.

¿algunas vez han sentido como si hubieran estado muertos toda su vida? Porque en este momento, cuando pude sentir de nuevo los preciosos labios de Bella contra los mios, senti como si reviviera de una enterna muerte, como si hubiera estado en coma toda mi vida, y me estuviera despertando.

Mis manos, cobrando vida propia, se enredaron en su cabello, y mi lengua entro en su boca.

Como la extrañe. Como nunca había extrañado a nadie.

Nos separamos para respirar y sus piernas de desenredaron de mi cuerpo y estuvo de pie de nuevo.

-te amo, Bella- acaricie su rostro.

-y yo a ti-y me sonrió.

En ese momento recordé el anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-oh-dije sacándolo-esto es… ahm. Un anillo de promesa…-estaba nervioso, otra vez.- y con el te prometo que nunca mas te dejare sola, Bella. Sin importar nada. Espero que te guste.-lo saque del estuche y lo coloco en su dedo, alze la mirada para observar a Bella con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-es el mejor regalo del mundo, Edward. En serio.-sus ojos volvieron a conectar con los mios-¿Carlisle no sabe que estas aquí?

-no. no me importa si lo sabe o no. vine solo para estar contigo. Oye, Emmet se irá de su casa en unas semanas, y me dijo que podía quedarme allí si le pagaba renta y todo eso. No quieres… ir conmigo. Vivir conmigo. Solo mientras conseguimos algo mejor por supuesto.-

-a veremos-y solto otra risa-aun no puedo creer que estes aquí, Edward. En serio.

Le sonreí también.

En ese momento escuchamos como entraba un auto al territorio de la casa, me gire para ver el mercedes de Carlisle, y a él saliendo con cara de alivio y confucion del auto.

-¿Edward?-grito al verme-¿eres tu?-me abrazo pero no se lo correspondi.

Solo me quede ahí con los brazos a los lados.

-hola-dije seco.

-¿Cómo viniste? ¿Por qué no llamaste? Pensé que había pasado lo peor-dijo preocupado.

Yo solo alze mis hombros.

-¿vas a quedarte?-me pregunto-tu cuarto esta tal cual lo dejaste, estoy tan feliz, hijo…

-no, Carlisle. No me voy a quedar aquí.-le dije sin verlo a la cara, no podía- solo vine a saludar a Bella. Me quedare en otra parte.

-pero, ahm-lo mire a los ojos. Estaba desconcertado-¿nesecitas dinero, hijo? Puedo ayudarte…

-no. no hace falta nada. Estare bien.-mire hacia el auto, para ver como Esme me veía confundida desde allí, comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta mi.

-Edward. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.-puso su mejor voz de madre preocupada y estaba apunto de abrazarme pero yo di dos pasos hacia atrás.

-si, ahm. Bueno. Lo siento-mire de nuevo a Bella, y luego a Carlisle-¿Bella puede salir conmigo hoy?-pregunte.

-si, por supuesto, hijo-respondio rápidamente Carlisle-¿quieres cenar aquí hoy?-me pregunto esperanzado- por favor. Tenemos que mucho de que hablar.

-de acuerdo. Bella y yo llegaremos para la cena-mire a Bella indicándole que me siguiera.

-yo te guardo las flores, querida-dijo Esme tomandolas antes de que Bella viniera conmigo.

Hipócrita de mierda.

Bella se subió al auto conmigo y solto un fuerte respiro.

-no seas tan duro con Carlisle-me dijo- mi madre lo tiene hechizado, no es su culpa.

-lo se. Pero hay mas, Bella. Cosas que pense que le había perdonado, pero en Londres me di cuenta que no. Aun siento algo de resentimiento hacia el.

-¿Cómo que cosas?-pregunto mientras arrancaba el auto.

-la muerte de mi madre. Murió hace 6 años, en un accidente automovilístico. Yo estaba ahí, si Carlisle hubiera mirado al frente en vez de regañarme por ensuciar el auto con jugo de uva, todo hubiera estado bien. Pero no, me miraba a mi, desde el haciento delantero, cuando otro auto de metió de repente y chocamos. Es todo lo que recuerdo, luego desperté en el hospital, con Carlisle a mi lado, le pregunte por mamá, y se echo a llorar. Ahí supe que el la había matado-los ojos se me aguaron un poco mientras le contaba la historia a Bella, pero no iba llorar. Ya hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?-pregunto ella en un susurro.

-Elizabeth, Elizabeth Masen era su nombre de soltera. Ella era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo-sonrei mientras recordaba como ella solia hacerme galletas.

-por supuesto que lo era-dijo una muy segura Bella mientras asintia.- te entiendo.

-¿Qué paso con tu padre, Bella? Esme nunca lo menciono.

-mi padre…-ella suspiro- mi padre la violaba y le pegaba brutalmente, hasta cuando yo estaba presente. Un día mi madre… en defensa propia… lo mato.

Ni siquiera pasamos a la corte, había suficiente evidencia en todo su cuerpo, ya que esa misma tarde mi padre casi la había matado a ella. Ella siempre fue drogadicta, igual que mi padre, e igual que mis abuelos.

-ah. Lo siento mucho.

-se que suena como si fuera el peor padre del mundo, pero conmigo no era malo. El me queria, nunca me toco ni un cabello, siempre me hacia reir.

Asentí comprendiendo sus recuerdos.

Tome su mano y la bese con devoción.

-te amo-susurre mientras llegábamos a un restaurante italiano.-vamos-dije bajándome del coche y caminando hacia su puerta para abrirla por ella.

Entramos al restaurant y pedi la mesa mas privada que tenían.

Nos sentamos en la mas apartada.

Bella se sento a mi lado, y besaba mi rostro de vez en cuanto.

Ella pidió Ravioles igual que yo.

No podía aguantar dos minutos sin besar sus labios, y Bella soltaba esa hermosa risita cada vez que lo hacia.

-¿Cómo estuvo Londres?-me pregunto.

-ahmm… mal. No me gusto, para nada.

-¿hubo chicas?-me pregunto. Oh rayos. Como le decía ahora que me había con un monton de chicas cada vez que me emborrachaba… tenia que serle sincero.

-Bella… yo, estaba realmente mal, esta bien. Cada vez que te extrañaba salía y me emborracha, no recuerdo nada de lo que hice esas noches, nada. Pero una que otra noche despertaba con una chica al lado, no me gustaba eso. Y me iba inmediatamente. Lo siento mucho Bella. Yo no sabia que hacia, estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras, o cualquier cosa.

-ah… esta bien-asintio.

-en serio, Bella. Yo no queria, en serio. Perdóname-comencé a disculparme como loco.

-dije que esta bien, Edward. Te entiendo-y volvió a besar mis labios-todo esta bien.

-¿segura?-volvi a preguntar.

-por supuesto-me sonrió.

La bese de nuevo pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión. La necesitaba mas que nunca.

Terminamos de comer y lleve a Bella hasta el auto, sobraba mucho tiempo para cuando debiéramos volver a casa de Carlisle.

-te mostrare un lugar-le dije.-iba allí todo el tiempo con mi madre, y pase allí muchas tardes después del accidente, ese lugar me tranquiliza tanto.

-de acuerdo-Bella sonrió.

El camino no era tan largo así que llegamos en poco tiempo.

-ven, hay que caminar un poco-nos bajamos del coche y nos adentramos en el bosque, tomados de la mano, hasta que llegamos a mi prado.

Estaba mucho mas hermoso ahora, las flores estaban todas abiertas, entre blancas, rosadas y moradas le daban un toque totalmente especial al lugar.

El sol las hacia brillar con el rocio y una que otra mariposa jugaba en el lugar

-esto es lo mas hermoso que he visto alguna vez, Edward. Totalmente único, e inigualable. Es… indescriptible-Bella totalmente sorprendida, y miraba el lugar como si fuera un pedacito de cielo en la tierra.

-lo sé-dije feliz de compartir esto con ella, ya que nunca nadie salvo mi madre y yo había estado aquí, ni siquiera Carlisle. Nadie.-eres la primera persona que traigo aquí, aparte de mi madre-le conté.

Sus ojos estaban un poco aguados cuando me miro, y me beso con ternura.

-eres tan perfecto, Edward. Fuiste echo para mi-y me rei mientras nos dejaba caer suavemente en las finas flores.


	11. la cena

-¿tan mal estuvo Londres?-me pregunto Carlisle mientras cenábamos con Esme y Bella.

-un poco-respondí seco.

Mire incomodo mi plato buscando una salida, como si del plato fuera a salir un portal mágico que me llevaría lejos de mi padre.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?-me pregunto.

-una casa.

-¿pagas renta?-me miro como si estuviera preocupado.

-si.-lo mire serio.

-¿necesitas que…?

-no-interrumpí-yo puedo solo.

-¿tienes suficiente para…?-comenzaba a molestarme.

-si, Carlisle. Dije que yo puedo solo.-dio un poco mas firme de lo que debería.

Él suspiro y comio un poco.

-¿Cómo son las chicas en Londres?-pregunto Esme.

-no lo sé. No hable con muchas-en parte era verdad, las había visto borracho y me había despertado en sus camas. Pero no sabia si eran divertidas o aburridas o lo que sea. No lo recordaba.

-dicen que son mas recatadas que aquí-siguio hablando la madastra malvada. ¿acaso yo era ceniciento?

Alcé mis hombros restándole importancia.

-la ultima vez que me llamaste de verdad me preocupe, hijo-me dijo Carlisle-pensé que habías… muerto-se le corto la voz. Al ver que no respondí continuó-¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacias?

-estaba ocupado.-y lo miré de nuevo serio.

-Edward… estábamos muy preocupados-dijo Esme. Maldita hipócrita.

-supongo-dije yo.

-no. no lo supongas. Fue así. Me estaba volviendo loco, pensé que por mi culpa…-carlisle se quedo callado un momento.

-tenia cosas importantes que hacer.-dije yo.

-¿mas importantes que avisarle a tu familia que sigues vivo?-me regaño.

-si. Sobre todo cuando a esta "familia" le importa un comino lo que yo quiero hacer con mi vida. A ti no te importo lo que yo quería, Carlisle. No me escuchaste cuando te dije mil veces que no quería ir a Londres y que la medicina ya no era mi sueño, me hiciste oídos sordos y solo escuchaste a tu esposa, la cual no conoce ni la mitad de bien que tu. Pero nunca te importo eso. Así que si, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que llamar a casa, igual que tu tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer que escucharme.-concluí molesto. ¿Quién se creia que era?

-pensé que era lo mejor para ti.-susurro.

-pues no lo fue. Lo mejor para mi era quedarme aquí…

-con Bella-termino mi oración.

Y los ojos de Bella se abrieron de forma apenas perceptible y miro a Carlisle y luego a mi, y así sucesivamente.

-si-afirme.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-me pregunto.

-¿habria cambiado algo? No. prácticamente te rogué no mandarme a Londres, e igual lo hiciste. ¿tenia que decirte que estoy enamorado de mi hermanastra para que me dejaras quedarme? ¿ese era tu punto débil?.

-Edward, te pido disculpas-me dijo mi padre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por mandarme lejos contra mi voluntad? ¿por no escuchar a tu hijo pero si a tu nueva esposa? ¿por eso?-la rabia subió por mi cuello- ni siquiera la conoces lo suficiente-le grite.

Y Esme me miro. Sabia lo que me decía, que me callara. Que no contara su secreto.

-Edward

-olvidalo, Carlisle-aparte mi plato de lasaña, repentinamente sin nada de hambre.

-Edward, quiero ayudarte, quiero entenderte.

-muy tarde-me alcé de hombros de nuevo-tuviste tu oportunidad de ser un buen padre. Lastima. No la aprovechaste.

-¿me estas vetando de ser tu padre?-me miro confundido.

-podria borrar tu nombre de mi acta de nacimiento pero seria mucho trabajo, así que… si. Ya no te considero mi modelo a seguir. Antes eras mi héroe, hasta que te convertiste en un mandilon, tragándote los gases que tira tu esposa.

-hijo-estaba apunto de regañarme.

-deja de llamarme así. No quiero ser tu hijo, Carlisle. No quiero.

-edward-la voz de Bella llego a mis oídos y gire a mirarla. Negó con la cabeza diciéndome que estaba siendo muy duro con Carlisle.

-lo siento-me disculpé.-solo estoy un poco molesto.

-es comprensible-dijo después de un rato en silencio, Carlisle-¿desde cuando?-pregunto de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?-lo mire confundido.

-tu y Bella.

Suspiré.

-no lo sé, desde… su ultimo viaje a New York antes de que me enviaras a Londres-dije recordando la fiesta, perdido en aquel recuerdo.

-oh.-dijo Carlisle parpadeando unos instantes.-¿fue romantico?-alzó los hombros.

Y yo solo pude reírme a carcajadas.

-hablas como si fueras mi suegro-le dije un poco mas amable.

-solo quiero saber-y me sonrió también.

-ahm, si.-y mire a Bella la cual estaba roja como un tomate pero tenia una sonrisa en los labios.-¿esme no te lo comento?-le dije sintiéndome con el poder-ella ya lo sabia.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y miro a Esme.

-ella nos encontró a Bella y a mi besándonos en el sofá. Y eso solo fue unos tres días después de que Bella y yo comenzaramos a salir-le conte.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?-le pregunto un molesto Carlisle.

-Querido, yo.. ahm. Tenia miedo. De que… ahm-balbuceaba sin control-decidieras dejarme si te enterabas de que nuestros hijos tenían un romance, no lo sé. Yo…-se quedo callada sin saber que mas decir.

-hablaremos de esto luego-dijo serio.


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANTE:**

**si quieren pronto puedo hacer un Q&A (preguntas y respuestas? En Keek, la cual es una pagina donde se suben videos muy cortitos. Si quieren que haga el preguntas y respuestas, díganmelo en el comentario, junto con su pregunta y yo les dejare el link en el capitulo para que entren a mi pagina, si tienen problemas en encontrarla, donde subiré los videos respondiendo sus preguntas. **

**aqui esta el nuevo cap.**

-creo que es hora de irme-dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

-Edward… de verdad quiero que te quedes.-me pidió Carlisle.

-en estos momentos no me siento muy comodo estando aquí, Carlisle. De verdad-le dije lo mas amable posible.

Sus ojos se derritieron de una forma realmente triste, asintió levemente, mis ojos se posaron en Bella, la cual me miraba atentamente.

-¿me acompañas a la puerta?-le sonreí.

Ella se rió un poco, se levanto y lentamente como si apreciara cada segundo de ese momento, camino hacia la puerta conmigo a su lado.

-estoy segura de que Carlisle esta muy feliz de que por fin hallan hablado-me dijo con sinceridad.

-aunque no creo que tu querida madre este tan feliz como él-añadi pasando una mano por mi cabello, y apoyando el otro brazo en la puerta.

-mi madre nunca esta feliz por nadie a excepción de ella, así que no me sorprende-sonrió aun a pesar de sus palabras, aunque claramente su sonrisa ni rozo sus ojos.

-entiendo.

-tengo miedo-confeso en un susurro mientras miraba hacia el suelo-Esme no es una buena persona, intentara algo. Lo sé. Lo puedo sentir.

-yo también. Pero… podemos demostrarle que somos mas fuertes que ella. No permitiré que me separe de ti de nuevo. ¿esta bien?

Ella asintió levemente.

-te quiero-susurre antes de darle un suave besos en los labios y apreciar como se sonrojaba.-¿eres muy unida a Jacob?-pregunte aun un poco molesto por su presencia en la vida de Bella.

-no, solo un poco. somos solo amigos… aunque-se mordió el labio notablemente nerviosa.

-¿aunque que?-pregunto un poco rudo.

-jacob y yo fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo, cuando Carlisle y Esme solo eran novios.

-¿el y tu?-frunci el ceño. Bella no era virgen, y si fue antes de que Carlisle y Esme se casaran… oh mierda. Los resultados de mis cálculos no me gustaban.

-Edward ¿para que haces preguntas de las cuales odiarías las respuestas?-dijo una muy incomoda Bella.

-¿perdiste la virginidad con el?-casi grite.

-baja la maldita voz, Edward-me murmuro.

Estaba seguro de que mi cara estaba de 100 diferentes tonalidades de rojo, y solo de la rabia que sentía en este momento. Ese inútil, se había llevado algo tan preciado, y ni siquiera lo merecía.

-un momento-hable lo mas calmado posible-¿eres amiga de tu ex novio, con el cual perdiste la virgidad?

-no se porque lo ves de esa manera-murmuro-si lo pones así, suena como si yo fuera la peor novia del mundo.

-no estoy diciendo eso, Bella-suspire sintiéndome mal.-es solo, me molesta. Me irrita saber eso. Es como si yo te dijera que ahora Tanya y yo somos BFF y que en un rato la voy a ayudar a ponerse su vestido de promoción.

-Edward-me regaño Bella.

-cuando llegue, él estaba apunto de besarte, Bella. Si yo no hubiera llegado ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¡te hubiera besado!

-estas siendo muy dramático-alzo las manos exasperada.

-lo siento. Es solo… me molesta. Yo deje de ver a Tanya por ti

-¿y?-me interrumpió- Tanya era como tu prostituta, ella te daba sexo y tu le pagabas dejando que los vieran en publico. Es muy diferente, Jake se a comportado bastante bien las ultimas semanas, incluso meses. No entiendo tu punto.

-¿bien? ¿Cómo bien? ¿acaso el nunca intento besarte antes?

-Edward, basta. ¿en serio vamos a pelear por Jacob?-me abrazo aun un poco tensa y me miro a los ojos-eres el hombre mas celoso del planeta.

-lo siento-y roze sus labios.

-ahora si tengo que irme-le susurre para luego darle otro beso.

Bella asintió y me dejo ir.

Camine en la fría noche lejos de la casa de Carlisle hasta el auto que me había prestado Emmet.

Sientiendome de nuevo vacio al estar lejos de ella.

Entre en el auto conduje lentamente hacia la casa de Emmet.

BPOV.

Cerre la puerta y camine de nuevo a la cocina, lentamente, alargando cada segundo. Una parte de mi sentía miedo de que Edward no estuviera aquí realmente, y que todo haya sido un sueño.

-¿CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRME LO DE BELLA Y EDWARD?-escuche el grito de Carlisle.

-bebe, tranquilo. Todo esta bien. Es que… Bella me pidió que no te dijera nada, la pobre tenia tanto miedo de que la fueras a echar a patadas de la casa por estar enamorada de Edward. Y es mi hija y bueno. Yo.

-¿Cómo Bella puede pensar algo así de mi? Nunca les he dado ese clase de trato a ninguna de ustedes.

-ya sabes como es ella. Se preocupa demasiado. Ahora… ¿crees que esta bien lo de Edward y Bella?

-se quieren, puedo notarlo. Y aunque no este de acuerdo no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, Edward tiene que hacer lo que quiere y debe hacer. Ya me equivoque una vez mandándolo a Londres. Miralo. No quiere ni verme-decia él-se veía claramente que apenas soporto estar sentado en la misma mesa conmigo, me odia. Lo escuchaste, ya no me considera su modelo a seguir y creeme, lo que siempre he querido ser para Edward es un modelo a seguir-se le corto la voz.

-el te perdonara, con el tiempo.-consolo mi madre.

-tal vez si, pero tal vez no-senti como subia las escaleras y mi madre lo sabia.

Pobre Carlisle, mi madre había arruinado su relación con su hijo.

Suspire, todo esto iba demasiado rápido.

**chicas, perdon por todas esas semanas sin actualizar. pero es que primero mi compu MURIO, estaba muerta, totalmente muerta. y despues de una semana en el hospital (en reparacion) mi bebe revivio de entre los muertos y vuelve a funcionar perfectamente. segundo, MI PAGINA NO ABRIA! ESTABA APUNTO DE ENTRAR EN PANICO. ESTABA COMO: QUEEE? Y AHORA QUE HAGO?** **fue muy traumatico, y hoy finalmente abrio. **

**asi que aqui esta. tambien actualizare las otras historias que he dejado pendiente, asi que esten alertas. **

**las amo. **

**aprovechen y siganme en Twitter: JustBeingElena. **

**diviertanse viendo videos mios haciendo tonterias en Keek: ElenaSimons16**

**love you.**


End file.
